memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Der'kal War/Der'kal War Begins, Battle of Scarif/Chapter 2
On board the USS Valiant in her fighter launch bay Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson is working on one of the F-302 fighter-interceptors, when his uncle walks up to him and greets him. Hello, Will Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will climbs down the ladder and walks over to his uncle. Hey uncle its good to see you again Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Will. Its good to see you too, Will Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He cleans his hands. Hand me that microspanner Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss hands it to him and he works on the port thruster of the fighter as Typhuss talks to him about seeing his mother and father before he left. I saw your mother and father before I left Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I wasn't able to see them before I left how's Thea doing during all this? Will asked as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at him. Thea's fine, keeping busy during the day Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I got to see her before I headed to the Valiant Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss then gathers the fighter squadron and gives them the briefing. We don't know the situation at the outpost it may still be under attack by enemy forces or it may have been destroyed, be ready for anything Typhuss says as he looks at the pilots. Will looks at them. That means making sure these fighters are ready and fully armed, I have faith in your abilities this maybe my first command but we'll get through it together dismissed Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the pilots. They leave to prep their fighters as Typhuss looks at him. Nice talk to the pilots Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at them. Thanks Will says as he looks at him. Then a Der'kal cargo shuttle approaches the fleet. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Martin is standing between the helm and ops consoles. Ready weapons standby to fire on my orders Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. Lieutenant McCabe looks at his console. Captain getting a Federation signature its from a Major Jyn Erso Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin is surprised. Have them dock in shuttlebay 2 Captain Martin says as he looks at him. In shuttlebay 2 Lieutenant McCabe and his security team are at the door of the shuttle and Captain Martin and Captain Kira walk in holding compression phaser rifles. Open it Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. McCabe opens it and Major Erso comes out of it with her hands up as Typhuss is surprised to see her. Starfleet code Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Erso Beta 2-3-4 Gamma Charlie Major Erso says as she looks at them. John nods at McCabe. They lower their weapons. We need to prepare for war Major Erso says as she looks at them. In the warroom General Lan'kar appears on the screen giving a message to the Federation. This is your first and only warning, your last chance for salvation, we come to you not as missionaries of any false gods, nor as liberators from them, we come to wipe your pathetic kind, like the scourge you are, from the face of the galaxy, to kill and slaughter until none remain, we are the Der'kal, and this is the beginning of your end... General Lan'kar says on the screen as it turns black and Admiral Janeway turns to her. We have faced tough enemies before, the Borg, Xindi, Wraith, the Lucian Alliance and the Goa'uld, take your best shot at it General Admiral Janeway says as she looks at General Lan'kar. Captain Martin chimes in. Well we know our enemy so what now? John says as he looks at them. Jyn looks at them. We attack them at their staging ground here in the Scarif system, Scarif Major Erso says as she looks at them. Janeway sighs. I'm sorry, Jyn, without the full support of the fleet, the odds are too great Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Jyn. Kathryn, she's right we must attack them, hit them hard and fast Typhuss says as he looks at Janeway. She looks at Typhuss. Its too risky without the full support of the fleet Typhuss Kathryn says as she looks at him. Jyn storms out of the warroom. Typhuss follows her out of the room. Jyn, wait, I want to go with you and anyone else who is willing to go to Scarif Typhuss says as he looks at Jyn. She looks at him. But what about following orders? Jyn says as she looks at him. He looks at her. What about protecting the Federation from danger, that is the mission Typhuss says as he looks at Jyn. They walk into the shuttlebay as Lieutenant McCabe stops them. Sorry sir Captain Martin's orders are to let no one except Commander Lelfer and her engineering team on board the vessel Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at them. Jyn looks at him. Get out of my way Jyn says as she looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Typhuss walks over to Lieutenant McCabe and uses the Vulcan nerve pinch on him, Matt falls to the ground. Captain Andor, Colonel Galen Erso, Bodhi Rook, Typhuss and Jyn get on the Zeta-class cargo shuttle. On the bridge Sito looks at her console. Sir we've got an unauthorized shuttle launch Lieutenant Sito says as she turns to him. Captain Martin taps his combadge. Bridge to shuttlebay, Mr. McCabe respond cancel the launch Captain Martin says as he looks at Sito. She shakes her head. Too late its already out sir Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at him. The viewer shows the Der'kal cargo shuttle. Tractor beam reel whoever that is piloting the shuttle Captain Martin says as he looks at Sito. In the shuttle Rook turns to them. The Enterprise has locked onto us their tractor beam Rook says as he turns to Typhuss. Jyn thinks. Jyn inputs commands into the console. I'm sending a feedback pulse to their tractor emitters Jyn says as she inputs commands into the console. Typhuss sees what she's doing. You are going to disable their tractor beam emitter Typhuss says as he looks at Jyn. Typhuss looks at Rook. When the tractor beam is offline, set a course for Scarif with the hyperdrive Typhuss says as he looks at Rook. On the bridge Lieutenant McCabe walks onto the bridge. Sorry sir Captain Kira Vulcan nerve pinched me Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at him. Before Captain Martin could speak the ship jolts. What the hell was that? Captain Martin says as he looks at Sito. She turns to her. They're sending a feedback pulse through the tractor beam Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the ops console. Martin turns to McCabe. Target their engines Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Lieutenant McCabe inputs commands into the tactical console. The Enterprise's forward phaser strip powers up and a blue energy beam lances out and strikes the port side of the shuttle. In the shuttle sparks erupt. Their trying to take out our engines Rook says as he looks at them. The shuttle jolts harder. Then the tractor beam releases the vessel and it leaps into hyperspace. On the bridge Captain Martin leans forward. Damn it Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. The shuttle travels through hyperspace. In the back Jyn is checking the particle rifles when Typhuss walks down the ladder and looks at her. Are you all right Typhuss says as he looks at Jyn. She looks at him. Well our careers could be over we crippled the flagship of the Federation fleet and we could be court martialed as well Jyn says as she looks at him. He sits next to her. This is wartime, we are saving the Federation and they will understand Typhuss says as he looks at Jyn. She looks at him. I'm talking about Fleet Admiral Akaar Typhuss he'll have us discharged for disobeying orders to remain ready Jyn says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Not when we save the Federation and we are heroes, you worry too much Typhuss says as he looks at Jyn.